


Mad King Ryan

by WaterandWar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, Mad King Ryan, king AU, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterandWar/pseuds/WaterandWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last few competitions for the crown had gone smoothly. When it comes time for Ryan’s second crowing however, things will be far from rainbows and sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King's Private Game Reserve

The day had started out pleasantly, clear blue skies with a calm breeze silently flowing through Achievement City. It's been a week since the second crowning of Ryan. The kingdom had a sense of dread hanging in the atmosphere, a few had a feeling something was off during Ryan's last ruling but nothing had happened to confirm any suspicions.

The previously named Rage King lay in his chambers. He was pondering over what Ryan may have in store for his next set of challenges. It must be something big if it's taking a week to prepare, but what exactly was it he was planning? These thoughts were picking at Michael making him grow annoyed. He was just about to act out his frustration before a trumpet sounded, signaling everyone to gather in the Kings court. 

In a field on the outskirts of Achievements City, Ray was taking a stroll. He had gotten bored sitting in his dirt house and decided some fresh air would be good. He looked around noticing the lack of roses again, making a mental note to plant some more around he began to turn around to head back when the trumpet sounded. 

Near the king's court a figure lay resting beneath a tree. His long creeper scarf was spread out around him, the end of it was being played with subconsciously as he was distracted by thoughts. He smiled as he day dreamed about becoming the next King. That smile was soon wiped off his face as the sound of a trumpet filled the air. 

In the forest nearby Jack strolled around with an axe in hand. Well his mind was off thinking of thoughts and building plans a small hole went unnoticed, until he fell into it. He wiped the dirt off himself as he stood, coming back to reality. He looked around, it was a small cave, one can easily walk in and out off, he just happened to have entered by falling from the top of the entrance. He was about to take a closer look when he heard the familiar sound of the king's trumpet. 

The light of another torch filled the cave. Looking around, Geoff thankfully didn't spot any mobs lingering around the corner. Spotting a fresh deposit of iron, he quickly went to work gathering the ore. Once it was all gone he took a look at his inventory. With a pleased smile he added the gathered ore to the rest and started to make his way back to the surface. Once sunlight hit his face he noticed the distant sound of a trumpet. 

"So you're finally done?" Kerry asked as he stood by the throne. 

"Yup, I made sure the next King would work for his crown." Ryan smiled, pleased with himself. "You remember all your duties, correct?"

"Of course, your Majesty." Kerry smiled deviously, looking forward to performing said tasks. 

"I must say I'm happy you're so eager for this." Ryan smirked as he turned from the view.

"Well, you did a tremendous job setting this all up." Kerry praised as he joined Ryan to share the view of the city. 

"Thank you." Ryan turned back to the view. "Think we should gather them now?"

"If everything's ready, why delay?" Kerry stated, glancing sidelong at his King.

Ryan chuckled before he answered. "Good point. Go fetch my armor then sound the trumpet."  
Kerry nodded, voicing his acknowledgement of the order, then leaving. He returned shortly with Ryan's diamond armor and promptly disappeared again. Ryan's grin widened as he heard the trumpet's sound fill the air, loud and clear. His excitement grew as he spun around, returning to sit in the throne awaiting the competitors. 

After hearing the trumpet, everyone equipped their communication headsets from their inventory, turning them on. Ryan smiled as his confirmed their activation and now, their location on his small screen. Him being King allowed for his headset to have a few added features.

"Everyone assemble! Attend the court." Ryan's voice announced over the headsets. 

"Hello King Ryan." Geoff greeted as he entered the court, followed closely by the other members excluding Michael. Each and everyone of them felt the dread that had been hanging over the city beginning to grow worse.

"That, uh, didn't take long." Ryan remarked, a bit taken back. 

"Who is that up there?" Gavin questioned looking up at the Tower of Pimps on top of the throne.

"Hmm?" Ryan followed Gavin's gaze and smiled, "Oh yes. This is my assistant, Kerry. Say hi to Kerry."

The group greeted the man as he got down from the Tower, joining Ryan at the throne. The swords both men had did not go unnoticed by anyone, making the atmosphere in the room heavier. 

"Where is he? I don't see him." Michael could be heard in the headset. "I'm in the woods ."

"That's probably why you don't see him." Ray stated simply. 

"Are you close by?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah, I'm right outside now. The weather out here looks like crap." Michael answered. He entered the room soon after, instantly regretting it, his instincts screaming at him to run away. 

"It's been a while since I've been King." Ryan's voice and grin broke Michael out of whatever thoughts he might have hidden within.

Geoff gulped. Something was wrong, he could feel it. "You're the first double king Ryan, how does it feel?"

"It's been good, a lot of work and planning... but it'll be worth it." Ryan trailed off as he turned his back on the group, going over to the nearby window. The weather outside had become grey and the wind stood still, the sun was hidden as though it could sense what was to come. 

"Like what?" Ray asked, the nervousness he felt was being masked perfectly by a calm appearance. 

"Yeah, what exactly do you have planned for us?" Jack joined in questioning, his nervousness not masked as well. 

Ryan chuckled lowly. "You'll find out later, or sooner depending." He looked back, his gaze meeting both their eyes for a moment before turning back to the view. 

Both men stood frozen. He may have gazed for just a moment but it felt as though, within that short time, he had looked right into their souls and now knew everything. Their emotions, thoughts, fears and most importantly what would make their sanity shatter and cry out for mercy. 

An uncomfortable silence had crept into the room, everyone was clearly unnerved to some extent. The group exchanged glances, daring someone to say something. The one to break the silence was Ryan, his back still facing them. 

"You know what...?" He paused before facing the group, "I've felt like you guys were a little low energy so we're gonna start with a little warn-warm up" Ryan explained tripping over his words a bit. 

"Warm up?" Gavin asked talking over Ryan, Ryan's smile darkened well starting at Gavin.  
"Wanna not mock the King Gavin? You stupid-" Michael swore, taking some of Ryan's attention off Gavin. 

"Welcome to the king's private game reserve" Ryan said, taking the focus back to Main topic, "I'd say... well what do you think Kerry" He looked towards his assistant, "Thirty seconds?"

"Oh I don't..." He paused a moment, thinking. "Yeah, actually, thirty seconds sounds good." He nodded giving Ryan a unsettling grin, who returned the same expression.  
Ryan returned his attention to the group. "So, counting down from thirty. Uh, Kerry? You wanna count that for me?" He then reached into a chest beside the throne grabbing a few pieces of armor he has yet to put on, like his helmet. 

The group remained where they stood, exchanging looks as they wondered what was going on. Kerry rolled up his sleeve looking at his watch making sure the counting was accurate. Ryan looked back at the group. Although smiling, his face showed minor disappointment. 

"You know this will be pretty easy if you all just stay here." He stated simply.

"Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight..." Kerry started counting clearly into his headset.

Jack and Geoff quickly took off running, Geoff trying to think of a good hiding place while Jack sprinted, putting his forming plan for the cave he fell in earlier to use.

"Oh, he's gonna murder us, isn't he?" Michael gulped as he and Ray slowly started to back away, watching as the king finished putting his gear on.

"Yeah..." Ryan trailed off in thought with an unpleasant smile gracing his lips.  
"Should we be running?" Michael asked, his worry obvious. 

"You may be the last one alive." Ryan remarked as though still lost in a pleasant thought, not hearing Michael.

"Can we run? Should we run? Or do we have to stay here?" Michael asked urgently. 

"No, you can run." Ryan said as though finally hearing him. 

"Oh God!" Michael yelled running as fast as his legs could take him, Ray close behind before splitting up to hide somewhere different.

"Eighteen, seventeen..." Kerry's voice stayed pleasant well Micheal could be heard screaming over the headset, "Sixteen, fifteen, fourteen..."

Ryan walked out onto the balcony, flight potion in hand as he observed the area. He noticed Gavin right outside the court. He stood under a tree staring at the Mad King. 

Geoff's spoke info the headset. "So, has Gavin said a word yet?"

"No, he hadn't done a good job running either." Ryan answered as he watched Gavin start to take off into the woods. 

"Well, I thought we would be safe when he finished counting down." Gavin explained. 

"No, there's no safety..." Ryan stated simply, Gavin made a sound of realization. "...just the last person alive wins."

"Three, two, one." Kerry finished, voice tilting to a more joyously sinister undertone.

Ryan's lips curled up into a twisted grin as he raised the portion to them. After downing it in one gulp he let it drop, shattering on the floor as he jumped off the railing and flew into the sky, scanning the forest for life. 

"You can kill each other if you feel like it, too." He stated looking around. 

"Whatever you say, you're the King." Geoff could be heard faintly in the headset.

"Of course you would allow that." Ray sighed.

"When did you think that rule would not apply in my Kingdom?" Ryan continued to smile, though his voice dropped as he mumbled his thoughts to himself. "Somebody's close by." 

"It's true, you are the Mad King." Jack finally joined in. 

"Well, I think you're the Rad King." Geoff added reluctantly, obviously trying to get on Ryan's good side. 

"Thanks, Geoff, I'll try to kill you last." Ryan's tone showed he was obviously not buying it.

"I think that sucks, uh..." Michael started speaking reluctantly, as he climbed a nearby tree. 

"Where are you?" Ryan sang, seeming to ignore Michael. 

"...I think you should you be offended Ryan that he doesn't appreciate your blood thirsty-" Michael's breath caught in his throat, "Oh my-" He whispered catching sight of Ryan flying close by. 

"Where are you, Kerry?" Jack asked. 

"I'm just on the throne keeping it warm" Kerry smiled with content.

Ryan's twisted smile returned as a thought came to him. "Hey, Kerry? Why don't you put your headset's map on and come assist me?"

A collection of distressed voices sounded over the headset as the group objected the idea. Their panic growing as their cries were meet with the two hunters’ vile laughter. Michael's panic and worry decreased a tad when Ryan flew out of sight seeming to go seek somewhere else. 

The air grew quiet around Michael as all headset chatter ceased. He waited in the tree, not daring to move a muscle. Seconds felt long and heavy with anticipation until he felt safe enough to let out the breath he had been holding. He instantly regretted that. 

"Found Michael." Ryan's voice, clear as day, was heard right behind him.

Michael yelped as he fell from the tree in surprise. He landed badly on his leg, breaking it which caused a sharper and more distressed cry to break loose. Curses and yelps of pain echoed up into the blue of the sky. Regaining himself, he looked up to see Ryan standing on the tree branch with a look of sick amusement as he observed the other’s struggle.  
Michael stood up, staggering a bit and containing a wince. He glared at Ryan as he turned and limped as fast as he could away hoping to lose the King. Ryan waited a moment before pursuing him. After all, he was a very fun toy.

"Where are you?" The Mad King sang, mocking his prey. 

His breath was heavy as the strength in his legs faded. Any faint hope that had remained flickered out when he could feel Ryan's now overwhelming presence fluttering right on his heels. Not daring to look behind him, he quickly ducked into a nearby cavern, hoping his pursuer didn't see him. He stood still in the darkness, the throbbing pain in his leg growing worse. The overwhelming presence was growing steadily more oppressive, sending chills up his spine. Michael slowly turned to face his King. Knowing that he had already met his doom when Ryan had found him the first time didn't lessen the abject terror he felt gripping him now.

"Found you, Michael." His unnerving smile's length rivaled that of the Joker’s. 

Michael's eyes widened. There was nowhere else to run, but even if there was it wouldn't have been any help. Ryan watched with enjoyment as this realization showed on his subject's expression. Without warning, Ryan's blade slid through the man's heart. Michael gasped before he began to cough up blood. Gripping the sword in his chest he glared at his King through blurred vision, making out only his curled up lips. Ryan withdrew his weapon slowly from Michael's chest, making sure to savor the moment as he collapsed onto the ground. Satisfaction emanated from him. Michael should have known the game was over before it began.

Ryan took a look around the cave before exiting it. "Also let's not make this a cheap experience. No hiding underground."

Jack looked around his small cave sighing, reluctantly leaving the small cocoon of safety. Just when the cave might have been more useful then something to fall into he got kicked out of it. Looking around the forest for another hiding spot, he noticed a tree nearby a hill side, perfect for hiding in the leaves. Jack smiled, relieved.

"How often do deer go underground?" Ryan barbed, continuing his mindless sadism. 

"You calling me a deer motherfu-" He swore into the headset. 

"I dunno. We're about to find out." Ryan looked at his map, pondering who to rain death upon next. Michael's tracker appeared again on the map. 

"Well somebody is nearby." Kerry mentioned as he halted over the city. 

Ray went pale, his hiding place in Gavin's secret Trophy room now in jeopardy. Luckily the doors were positioned in such a way that hiding behind them would easily work without it being to cliche. As the front door to Gavin's house was opened slowly, Ray tried to slow his breathing as the footsteps gradually approached his hiding place, almost as if taunting him. 

The sudden bright light blinded Michael's eyes as he awoke in his bed. He grabbed his chest where he was stabbed, the pain had subdued to a painful sting. This was always the annoying part of re-spawning. The pain took awhile to fully die down, as if the actual death hadn't already been enough. He got of of bed, heading outside not bothering to grab any supplies besides his headset. Having witnessed Ryan in action, he knew it was worthless. 

"Found Micheal again." Kerry noted, exiting Gavin's house. 

"Oh. Hey, Kerry. What are you doing here?" Michael questioned.

"The map says Ray is around here somewhere, but I can't find him." Kerry's voice hinted at annoyance. 

"So, he's only got two of them." Ray's voice came on randomly over the headset. 

Michael cursed in his head, he instantly knew he was talking about Gavin's two Tower of Pimp replicas in his basement. They were just making fun of him for it yesterday, too.

"No, only got me so far." Michael grew nervous. 

"Hey, Geoff?" Ryan's voice was heard over the headset. 

"Yes, my King?" Geoff grew nervous. He hadn't found a hiding spot yet and was just walking through the woods. 

"Where are you going?" Geoff heard Ryan right behind him.

"Oh no." Jack could be heard over the headset, his voice full of worry.

Before Geoff could turn around, pain lanced through his back, forcing out a broken cry. Ryan had slashed his back and as soon as Geoff turned around the sword was instantly through his shoulder. Geoff barely managed to keep another cry from escaping his lips. He didn't want to give the King any satisfaction than he already had. He was worth more than just a good show. Geoff gripped the handle of his sword as Ryan removed his. Before Ryan could strike another blow, Geoff knocked it to the side.

"I'll fight you!" Geoff shouted, his eyes aglow with fierce determination. Ryan smirked, clearly amused. 

Geoff struck at Ryan, who blocked perfectly, his smile a gleaming beacon of mockery. Geoff, obviously out matched in both equipment and health, knew he was out of options. His shirt was soaked in blood from the playful, taunting jabs and slashes that Ryan had easily slid past his weak attempts at defenses. Ryan saw his chance as Geoff grew weak, knocking him down. Geoff's sword fell out of reach. He tried to sit up but was forced back down by Ryan's boot. He reached out for his sword, trying to seek out another chance at life, but was stopped when Ryan speared his sword through his hand, pinning it to the ground. Geoff let out a bone chilling scream, the wicked smile on Ryan's face growing as he watched in delight. His low chuckle reverberated menacingly through the headsets, a warning to the others. 

Geoff thrashed around under Ryan, letting out gasps of pain. No. He was not going out like a pitiful lamb. He found fight this monster. He might not win, but he absolutely refused to cower, no matter how much he desired to. Ryan withdrew his sword with a sickening slowness that shot pain all along his arm. With precision born of practice and pleasure, he slid the heavy blade over the prone man’s neck, watching in grim satisfaction as blood dripped out. Geoff had gone still now, looking at Ryan through tear-soaked eyes. For a moment that stretched on into eternity, Geoff felt the full weight of Ryan’s observation on him. Like a rare specimen, the King noted every detail with quick, piercing flickers of his dark eyes. Geoff could almost see the time when his fate was sealed and the game came to an end. With one quick stroke, Geoff’s head rolled from his body. Ryan took one more moment to admire his work before heading towards Achievement City. 

"Well that's two down, I think I'll go after Ray next." Ryan stated, gazing at his map.

"I'm been looking for him, but so far, I can't find him." Kerry grunted, frustration mounting. 

"Don't worry, he can't hide from me for long." Ryan replied. 

"Ray, I think this would a good time to run." Michael spoke, worry leaking over the headset. 

"No man, he won't find me." Ray sounded confident. Ryan didn't like it much. nor did he appreciate it.

"Oh my god, here he comes, oh my-" He continued to repeat as Ryan flew into the city square. 

Kerry bowed fully as he landed. Michael bowed slightly, keeping his eyes on the King. Ryan returned the stare, making Micheal uncomfortable. Both men stood up straight as Ryan walked around scanning everything. 

"Micheal, where is he?" Kerry asked, staring the taller man down. 

"Why would I tell you? Isn't it more fun to figure it out yourselves?" Michael glared at him. While it seemed like Ryan had completely forgotten the ending of his life, it was still burned into Michael’s retinas and the previous terror had quickly turned into seething resentment.

"Are you hiding him, Michael?" Gavin asked quietly. 

"No. You're all interrogating me like he's under my floor boards or something." Michael growled. 

"Oh, he's under your floor boards?" Kerry perked up, wasting no time he barged right into Michael's house despite the man's protests.

"No, don't you dare look under those floorboards! Kerry, don't you-" Michael yelled running after him. He was too slow in stopping him as he climbed the ladder. "Kerry no! Get out of there!"

Ryan followed the two into the house. Michael blocked the entrance way to the basement. Ryan smiled looking at the man's poor attempt to stop him.

"What's down there?" Ryan asked, looking directly into Michael's eyes for any hint of falsehood. 

"Don't worry about it." Michael grew uncomfortable under his gaze, but the bitterness simply wouldn't keep from his voice. 

"Well, there are two options here. One, you move or two, I murder you out of the way. Which will it be?" Ryan asked, looking down at his weapon then back to Michael. 

Michael sighed. He hated himself for it, but death was death and he’d already been broken. He would rather back down than be forced down. "Damn it." He stepped out of the way letting the King enter the basement. Kerry followed like a puppy and out of some sick sense of masochism, Michael did too.

"This is nice!" Kerry smiled, bouncing on the bed. 

"So, yeah. This is your new house, Kerry." Michael stated, watching the man child. 

"Queerian Lannister." Ryan mumbled reading the sign above the door to the second room, obviously not paying attention to what was going on around him.

"So do you like it? Lindsay mentioned how you didn't have one." Michael explained. 

"This is awesome!" Kerry exclaimed as he admired the room.

"So..." Ryan continued to mumble to himself, looking at his map. 

Kerry noticed Ryan leaving and quickly followed after him, Michael right behind them. They stood in the square again, Kerry went to go examine Ray's house as Michael sat in the grass thinking. Jack was smart. He could build himself a hiding place and make it work. Gavin on the other hand, Michael was beginning to worry about. It doesn't help his lack of talking makes it impossible to tell if he was killed or not but that means he can be hidden easier. Michael was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a scream near by. 

After they had excited the house, Ryan silently made his way into Gavin's art explosion of a home. His map showed Ray to be in this area. Kerry must have missed something. He examined the walls, noticing one picture to be more cloth then a solid canvas. 

Ray stood patiently behind one of the secret doors. He had heard the door open but failed to hear a single footstep. The cold stone room did nothing but enhance the tension and uneasy atmosphere. He didn't dare move a muscle until he knew that he was safe. That moment never came. Instead, he felt cold, hard diamond inside him. Shaking, he looked down to see his stomach impaled by Ryan's diamond sword. He coughed up blood onto his tuxedo. Without thinking he screamed as pain finally shot through him. 

"Hey there, Ray." Ryan softly spoke into Ray's ear as he slowly twisted his sword in the wound.

Michael's shouts of worry could be heard faintly outside. Ray gasped as the sword was removed and he fell to his knees, continuing to cough up the familiar red liquid. Ryan grabbed his hair yanking it back so he had clear view of Ray's tear and blood soaked state. As soon as Michael crashed into the room, Ryan viciously sliced open Ray's neck, releasing his iron grip on the man’s hair. Michael ran over to Ray, catching the man as he collapsed, vainly clutching at his neck in a desperate attempt to quell the gushing crimson liquid.

"I'm sorry." Ray heard Michael’s whispered words even as the light in his eyes faded away alongside the spark of his life. 

"Oh, so that's where he was." Kerry observed, peering into the room. 

Ryan's smile failed to fade away as he left the house. While Michael and Ray had been a decent pass time, he was still only halfway through. With intention clear in his voice, he made sure to purr into the headset. "Only Jack and Gavin left.”

Michael remained in the house even after Ray’s body faded away, vanishing from his arms. He silently prayed that the others would stay safe as he exited the house, movement burdened with the weight of his emotions. 

"Oh, hey, my King?" Geoff intoned, catching Ryan’s attention. He was met with a noncommittal grunt and decided to continue anyway. "Just so you know, looks like Jack is in the forest over by the Deadliest Catch Game." 

Ryan grinned, revealing in his darkness even as Jack’s voice rose up in protest. “When did you suddenly switch sides?! And how did you get a map...?”

"Wow. Selling people out now, Geoff? That's low, even for you." Michael glared in the direction he believed Geoff to be.

Ryan observed the playing field, but found no sign of his quarry. That didn't deter him, however. If anything, it made it more interesting. Jack was resourceful, but it would never be enough.

“Ryan took himself off the map!” Even Geoff, the man who had given up his fellows so easily, sounded startled.

Jack pressed himself closer into the tree and leaves hoping to be as hidden as possible. He wished he had simply ignored Ryan and stayed in that cave.

"Hey, Jack, he's right on top of you. He turned blimp off right where you are." Geoff's voice was the only sound he could hear aside from the grass in the breeze and the crunch of it under someone's steps. Jack's breathing started to quicken as he grew anxious. The footsteps stopped nearby and everything was dead silent. Ryan tore a hole through the branches, but Jack had wasted no time in fleeing. 

"Unsubscribe, unsubscribe!" With panic driving his mind, he didn't think on what he yelled.

"Finally, a good chase!" Ryan cheered as he pursued him. 

"Does this mean Gavin's going to win?" Michael grew relieved that his partner in crime wouldn't have to suffer this round. 

"No, Kerry is all over him." Geoff informed, worrying his lip. "So, basically, its a game of whoever dies first".

Jack continued to run nonstop across the outskirts of the City. If it weren't for the adrenaline racing through his system, he would have stopped for a rest by now. He could feel the Mad King's presence behind him the whole time, taunting him as though this were a simple game of cat and mouse. The risks, however, were much. much higher.

"Oh, look at him run, look at him run!" Ryan sounded like a giddy school boy.

"Kerry is dancing right on top of Gavin." Geoff’s gaze flickered across the map, fear seeping into the back of his mind.

"I don't see him!” Kerry exclaimed, his tone too relaxed for someone with an inability to find others.

Gavin slowed his breath as he hid in the top of a tree, completely covered by leaves and branches. He could see a small portion of Kerry through the cracks. Gavin watched him, not taking his eyes of for a second. Jack was now passing through the City square, trying to use houses and things to slow Ryan down. All of Jack’s effort was vain, as nothing on the ground would hinder a man who could fly.

“Don’t you want to see where I am?” Ryan jeered, grinning. 

"I don't wanna turn around." Jack's terror was evident in his voice. 

"Come on, just one look." Ryan teased.

"No! " Jack whimpered.

"Gavin where are you?" Kerry began to grow impatient. 

Gavin sat unmoving still as Kerry continued to circle his tree and the ones nearby. Geoff began to tease him while Kerry wandered around hoping he'll at least catch a glimpse of Gavin. Jack had run a fair distance by now with Ryan flying behind him enjoying the mental torment he was causing the man. 

"Man, you put on a good run." Ryan complimented. 

Jack's energy began to wear thin as he stopped by one of the city's various statues, creeping along the side of it. He didn't dare look back, not wanting to see Ryan's face. He knew he couldn't run anymore. 

"Oh, by the way, I'm right behind you." Ryan’s breath whispered along his neck.

"No you're not." Jack whimpered. "Go away".

"Sorry, no can do." Ryan's shadow was now over top of Jack, painfully assuring him this was, indeed, real. 

Jack turned around slowly meeting the King's eyes as he landed on the ground. Jack felt paralyzed by fear when that same invading look wracked through his being once more.  
"Would you mind kneeling before your King?" Ryan's tone suggested this was a command more than a question.

Jack gulped as he slowly rested his knee onto the grass, looking up to the King for further instruction. Ryan smiled in satisfaction, watching the tired man silently beg for his life. Ryan raised his sword to the edge of Jack's neck, watching the fear dance in his victim’s eyes. With one hard swing, Jack's head rolled across the grass, his body slowly tipping to the side as if still attempting resistance. In the end, it, too, fell. Both body and mind showered the fluttering grass, crimson dew now beading on their small shafts.

"Everyone meet at the throne. Gavin takes first round." Ryan commanded flying back over to meet everyone. 

"Hey, Kerry." Gavin called, cheer in his voice.

"Eh?" He looked up, trying to spot the source of the voice. 

"Up here!" Gavin yelled, popping his head out of the branches. 

"Oh, come on!" Kerry whined in frustration, making Gavin laugh. He climbed down from the tree joining the other man. Together they walked back to the throne room.

Ryan landed back on the balcony, stepping on the previously broken glass, grinding it to dust against the stone. Geoff's head popped up from the throne, looking back towards him. Ryan smiled walking over to stand beside him. 

"I'll just be moving now." Geoff quickly stood up and climbed down the stairs to stand with the arriving group. 

"Nice try." Ryan watched him as the group all gathered around, Gavin and Kerry arriving shortly afterwards.

Ryan called Gavin to stand at the bottom of the stairs. He did so and gave a quick bow for respect. Ryan walked down the steps, holding something behind his back. 

"Congratulations Gavin, you have earned the first gold block." Gavin thanked him while taking a few glances at his hidden arm. Ryan smiled as he noticed it. "You've also won a special advantage."

The hand Ryan had hidden was revealed to have been holding a pair of light fall boots. He handed them to Gavin along with the gold block which he quickly placed on his obsidian block.

"Alright, everyone the next challenge is located behind Geoff's house." Ryan announced. 

"Wait, my house?" Geoff questioned, receiving a nod in return. 

"I'll explain when we arrive there." Ryan explained, turning to leave. 

The group watched him fly off the balcony again, they all looked at each other worried. They reluctantly left and headed towards Geoff's tower of a house. 

This was going to be a long and twisted competition.


	2. Calisthenics

The last little light from the sun had faded as night fell over Achievement City. Ryan stood in the city's square awaiting the competitors. He looked around at his darkened surroundings and decided the next match would have to be delayed till morning. The group’s loud chatter brought him out of his thoughts as they approached.

"Minions! That was well run. I hope you're feeling more venerated." He welcomed them as they gathered around. “However, I think you might need a little bit more calisthenics so we're gonna do another warm up exercise tomorrow at  six o'clock sharp. Now get some rest!” His voice darkened and lowered. “You’ll need it."

The group split up and retreated to their respective homes. Michael let out a sigh of relief at being able to have a break. He look over his shoulder when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Michael, baby, can you tuck me in?" Kerry asked as he slowed to a jog to match the man's pace. He flashed him a joking smile.

"Oh, _of course_ , Kerry. Let me escort you to your bedroom." Michael matched his smile and tone as they entered the house.

Michael entered the basement with Kerry once again, this time on better conditions. Kerry's eyes examined the room again, reverting back to six year-old fascination and excitement. As he sat down Kerry noticed two skeleton heads hanging on opposite sides of the wall.

"Now, Kerry, you can see you are being watched, so ah, don't mess around." Michael explained when he noticed Kerry staring at the skeletons.

"I will not touch myself." Kerry smiled earning a silent laugh from the man before he headed upstairs leaving him alone.

“For your sake, I hope not!” He called, disappearing through the doorway.

As he laid down on his new bed, Kerry looked about himself. The skeleton heads unnerved him, the fear of sharing their fate lingering in the back of his mind. They hung as proof that Michael wasn't known as the ‘Great Warrior Mogar’ for nothing. Upstairs, that warrior, too, was laying down. He looked at the empty space to his side thankful that Lindsay was currently off in another part of the city working. Both men fell asleep without hesitation.

 

Ray's eyes lit up as he entered his dirt home. An ocelot now lay spread out on his somehow cozy floor.

"Oh, I got a cat! Chicken's gone though." Ray observed idly, saddened at the loss of his feathery friend. However, that was quickly forgotten when the cat started to purr.

Ray didn't bother to ponder on how his new room mate managed to sneak in. He walked past the feline to his bed, petting it lightly on his way.

"Alright, you’re name is Persable the Ocelot." He declared, gazing over at the lounging cat. "Pat the Head and Persable the Ocelot living in my house." He snorted with a small chuckle as he got more comfortable on the red sheets. Said ocelot climbed onto Pat and no amount of Ray’s sputtering convinced it to move.

 

Gavin laid his feather fall boots at the end of his bed before he sat on it. He swung his legs as he thought to himself. He smiled, hopeful that he may have a chance at winning. He went to sleep with pleasant dreams.

 

Jack and Geoff both remained silent as they stood in their homes. Geoff quickly headed to bed, not bothering with anything else. Jack decided to wait a moment and enjoy a bit of peace. He sat in his home and looked out at the stars, letting his mind wonder. He went to bed soon after.

 

 

The sun slowly began to shine over the horizon, The colours engulfed the sky into a crimson hue. Ryan stood once again in the city's square, waiting. His mind entertained dark thoughts, knowing that the dawn’s blooming sky would not be the only red thing soon enough.

The reluctant group awoke and joined the king in the square. Tiredness was evident on their features. Ryan observed as everyone gathered around, Michael and Kerry being the only ones who hadn't shown yet.

Michael sat on his bed watching the entrance to the basement. He was distracting himself from the dread of what Ryan may have in store for him today.

"Hey Michael!" Kerry greeted cheerfully as his head popped up from the basement.

"Good morning." He returned the greeting as best he could, nervousness tainting his laugh.

Kerry joined in on the laughing before he opened the door and held it for Michael. Still giggling a tad, he left his small sanctuary and they joined the others just on time. Ryan proceeded to lead the fully assembled group to the next ‘warm up’.

“Dude, is that-?”

“Ow!” Ryan whimpered pathetically, gingerly touching his dented armour. “Damn creepers!”

"Well, there goes Ryan's house." Jack idly stated as he scanned the remains of the man’s house.

"Oh hey, that's where I tried to free Edgar." Michael noted looking into the small home.

Ryan gave him a sideways glance, playful and teasing grimness evident in his gaze. He silently reminded the man that his attempts were pitiful and if he tried anything like it again then there would be consequences. Michael gulped as he took note of the unspoken warning.

"Alright, head back here." Ryan commanded, his eyes shifting away from the frozen male, giving him a moment to collect himself again. He lead the group behind Geoff's ridiculously tall tower of a home.

"Following you, sir." Geoff said, keeping his usual disinterested tone.

The group slowly joined Ryan and followed his gaze to what looks like a net that had been hung on the building’s side. It didn’t take long for the men to understand what this was meant for. Many sections of the netting had been torn out, leaving it nearly useless. Their eyes trained the direction of Ryan’s devious gaze. The paths up were not straight, designed to be a crooked maze. The footholds were thin, forcing any who climbed it to test their luck, and they could give out at any moment.

"Oh, and _what_ is this, _your Highness_?" Ray jeered, a spitting undertone of annoyed sarcasm lancing through his tone. However, that was not to be said that the fear of the terrible thing had left him. His heart quailed in his chest at the sheer height the net was able to reach.

"Ah sh-" Michael swore, his nerves threatening to grab ahold of him.

"Oh, _oh._.." Gavin breathed, finally catching on. A drop, he figured, could easily kill. He took at a glance at his feather-fall boots, now very thankful for them.

Ryan spoke as if he had just heard Gavin's thoughts, "Now I assume you understand your advantage now Gavin." He nodded to confirm what Ryan said, "Now if you all look directly above you should see a note block."

The contestants all tilted their heads up to see the single seemingly floating block. “Well, ring the bell” Ryan instructed, his tone making it seem like an obvious and simple task.

All of them looked amongst each other, collectively sighing before nervously taking hold of the net. Still try to get a feel on how to hold the net, there was a few falls that resulted in little or no damage.

"By the way, you can absolutely bounce each other off." Ryan added, hoping they would take his hint this time. "Oh, one more thing. This chest over here has bows and arrows."

"Are you kidding me?" Michael looked down at the King in disbelief.

"If you're on the ground, feel free to shoot your competitors." Ryan continued, a twisted smile of pleasure working across his features.

"Can I shoot them?" Kerry questioned, glancing at his bow.

"Kerry, you are perfectly welcome to a couple pot shots here and there." Ryan gave an encouraging look to his minion as he walked over to stand beside him.

Geoff heaved up onto another foothold, his arms shaking with exertion. Concentration was key, yet when sudden pain shot up through his leg, he was at the mercy of gravity. He felt the ground underneath him splinter and a crack was heard. Hissing in pain, he looked at his leg. A arrow was sticking out of his calf muscles. With shaky hands, he ripped it out and rose, the wall holding him up. His back was aching and probably in need of medical attention from the fall, but he knew he wasn't going to get that anytime soon. He took a deep and shaky breath before grabbing the net again and forcing himself to climb. Gavin, having been observing the fallen man, felt guilt twist his insides. He loosened the string of his bow and laid the weapons back down on the chests.

_As much as I think I should, for the sake of competition, I can’t shoot an injured man. Ryan may be able to or even want me to, but I simply can’t._

"I'm so bad at this!" Ray yelled, frustration mounting. Pushing himself to a stand, he took to the net again, the determined light not fading from his eyes despite his pathetic failed attempts at climbing.

Kerry tracked the leader with his arrowhead, blinking. “Wow. Jack’s really far ahead.”

Jack was breathing heavily as he made his way up another foothold, refusing to look down. Judging by the pattern above him, he knew he was halfway up, which meant farther to fall and more to break. An arrow whizzed past him, embedding itself in the wall beside him. The sudden and unexpected start left him reeling, praying to catch onto something. Luck favoured him for the moment and he managed to hold himself against the net once more, his booming and terrified heartbeat echoing up into his head and settling into a thundering white noise.

Michael watched his friend's lucky save and released the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Sudden and sharp pain exploded from his shoulder, a long and thin wooden shaft trailing out of the seeping wound. Unable to keep his grip with the shocking agony, he released the hold, managing to catch his footing as he landed with only a stumble. he was grateful that the fall was a short one. In a rage, he flipped Kerry off, taking his own bow and cocking it, despite the insistent wound in his shoulder. His anger surpassing the pain.

Jack cried out, an arrow lodging itself into the wall beside him, slicing through his ear. Ryan's sadistic laughter filled the air as another sickening _crack_ was heard. Jack slammed into the ground beside Michael. He looked down at the bearded man in pain. Jack stood slowly and shaky, wincing as he tried to stand on his right leg.

"Ryan's cackling." Gavin noted with unease. He was sweating as he looked down briefly, wishing he hadn't. He was about a three quarters of the way there and it would be a long fall. Kerry had taken to pacing, looking for the best opportunities to fire. He watched Gavin and readied another arrow, aiming for his back. Gavin’s knuckles turned white, his face screwing up in torment. The delayed pain filled his leg as he tried to make it further, his body betraying him. The landing was softer then it should have thanks to his advantage. He looked down at his sore reddened hands.

"Oh, Gavin." Ryan's voice hinted at disappointment, probably due to Gavin's lack of fall damage. He watched Kerry’s next misjudged bolt with a sarcastic smile. “Nice, Kerry.”

Kerry pouted like a child, cocking another arrow. “I was aiming for his butt.”

Michael's swearing filled the air as he fell again. Ryan turned his attention back to the show. Gavin took this chance to hide out around the corner.

"Who’d have thought? Ray's doing well." Ryan observed idly.

Ray began shuffling to the left as the path he took refused to progress up, some loose pieces hanging between him and another path that continued up. His hands grew sweaty and red as they were the only things keeping him high above the ground, the loose crossway offering no place to use his lower body strength, limiting him to only upper body muscle.

An arrow impaled itself in his lower back. A startled and agonized curse escaped him, the urge to grasp the struck area nearly overwhelming. Instead, he grabbed another part of the net, saving himself. He sighed with relief before wincing, panting and tightening his grip, the short burst of adrenaline wearing out, letting the pain seep fully throughout his body, throbbing with the distressed and frantic beat of his heart.

"Oh my god, I haven't made any progress." Michael snarled, impatient expression becoming a frighteningly impressive feature on his face.

"Come on Michael, you can do it!" Ryan encouraged with a hint of crooked laughter as he watched the man.

"I don't even know if this stuff is possible." Michael mumbled as he looked for where to climb next. His hands were growing sore from holding onto the rough ropes so long.

"Just a little to the left" Ryan hinted, quietly amused at Michael’s floundering.

Michael screamed in frustration as he lost his grip on fell to the ground again. He gripped his back as the soreness increased from so many hard landings. Breathing heavily he stood back up and gripped the net again.

"Once you get up there, where you see there is a separate wall that you will have to turn around and jump to." Ryan explained calmly, figuring one of them has to make it to that section soon.

"You've got to be messing with me." Ray said, flabberghasted. One look at Ryan’s face confirmed otherwise and the man on the ropes paled. “Oh hell. You’re not.”

"Nah, it's very doable." Ryan spoke with pride.

"You're a fu-" Michael began.

"I play tested the hell out of this" Ryan cut him off, voice like a lash across their minds.

"Yeah, by yourself!" Jack yelled, joining the complain train.

"Yeah and did you have other people firing arrows at you?" Michael backed up Jack's argument.

"Nah." Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

Geoff raised his bow as he stood to the king's left. He aimed upwards as Ray climbed perfectly in his sights. The arrow pierced his lower leg as he gripped the net tighter. Pausing as he surpassed the shout of pain that was begging to be let out, Ray continued to climb with shaking limbs as Geoff readied another arrow, aiming once again at him. 

Gavin looked over to view his competition and spotted Geoff aiming. Concern that had stopped him from shooting Jack bubbled forth once again in the form of a warning. "Ray you're going to get shot.”

"Yay." Ray breathlessly whispered, his exhaustion overwhelming his sarcasm.

Geoff released his arrow and it flew through the air. Ray felt as if the air beside him had been cut as the arrow flew by, embedding itself into the wall beside him. Ray, out of reflex, moved back from the arrow. His aching hands lost their grasp on the net. He frantically reached out for another foothold, finding none. A loud _crack_ split the air as Ray's body landed heavily on the ground. The grass underneath was died the color of wine, matching Ray's persona. His lifeless eyes stared unblinking watching the clouds.

"Geoff has given up on climbing and has taken to shooting people." Ryan chuckled. He spoke almost as if to an audience, which there was not.

"I can't even get up the first part!" Jack complained in the corner, trying and falling again.

Michael cheered in his head as he looked up and noticed the second wall was close, only a bit more climbing and he would be closer to victory. He ignored the flaming pain his hands had acquired as hope filled his heart, that soon was intruded by an arrow. Michael coughed and blood spat out his mouth and onto his clothing and the net. His gripped loosened as his body plummeted to the ground. The ground received a new coat of red.

"I realized this would be challenging, but I didn't realize it would be this challenging." Ryan idly confessed, looking at the broken souls around him. “I would have liked to have seen some at least get _close_.”

Michael sat up in his bed putting his headset back on quickly, just in time to hear the king. His blood was boiling, "Because it wasn't hard enough, you added bows and arrows!?"

Ryan laughed at Michael's rage over the communication device which only raised Michael's anger. “What!? You prick, what’s so bloody funny?! Answer me, dammit! Ryan, you-"

The group tuned him out, intent on their own misery, or in Ryan’s case, amusement. Jack fell onto the ground again, adding another bruise to his impressive collection. As he climbed back up the first part of the net, reaching over for another hanging piece Geoff aimed and fired an arrow right into Jack's head, killing him. His limp body landed where the others had faded.

“-break your face you a-”

Jack awoke with a dull pain, he lazily reached to his headset and slid it on. Waiting for Michael to stop and actually _breathe_ , the older man addressed his sniper, voice low and annoyed. "Geoff, I was a _block_ off the ground and you _shot_ me?”

"At this point, Geoff had just given up." Ryan noted with joy. "How many arrows do you have at this point?"

Geoff stayed silent as the king watched his every move like a hawk. he could feel Ryan's eyes studying him as though he was some sort of experiment or show. No breath, fidget or twitch went unnoticed, like it would some how be used against him in the future. Geoff aimed at Gavin, the stare distracting him. He released the arrow and it engraved itself above Gavin's head, easily missing him. Ryan chucked mockingly at Geoff's failed attempt. The holes being burned into him by Ryan's eyes ceased.

"Oh, lookie! Gavin’s going for a bow now!” Ryan chirped with a sadistic kind of affection.

"Yeah, why don't you all just stand there and shoot the two people who are climbing the thing. _Sounds like a solid plan to me!_ " Michael's venom-filled rant continued on.

"I mean, all I'm supposed to do is shoot." Kerry defended himself.

Michael and Jack continued to test ways, trying to remember what they did earlier that got them high up. Ray climbed as he thought of ways that may make this easier. Those thoughts were interrupted as another arrow shoot through his chest. He cursed in his head as his vision blurred, his grip once again lost, the floor and death greeted him as a long lost friend. Gavin yelled out in pain as part of Ray's lifeless body knocked him off as well.

"And there goes Ray's dreams." Ryan's false sympathy made Michael’s eye twitch dangerously.

"How exactly are we supposed to reach these?" Michael asked looking at dangling pieces of the net.

"Okay so for these kind you can't transfer diagonally, you have to just get a good position and perform a leap of faith." Ryan calmly explained.

The group collectively made sounds of realization. "Ryan, the explication guy." Michael commented after he successfully made the leap, voice and grip tight as he regained his footing.

"You have to jump across to the other wall?" Jack asked, silently hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to turn and jump to the other side." Ryan confirmed.

Michael looked down to see Geoff climbing just below him. His thoughts quickly turned to revenge as memory of his all to recent death came back to him. When Geoff got close enough Michael kicked Geoff of the net, being almost near the second wall meant a long fall.

"Get off as-" Michael swore as Geoff feel to his death.

"Michael doing very well!" Ryan complimented.

"That's like you calling my death." Michael nervously chucked.

"Yeah, he pretty much is." Ray sighed, still feeling the fading pain of the arrows embedded in his previous body.

"Nah, you're doing great." Ryan grinned, not exactly being sarcastic, but knowing exactly what fate Kerry’s misguided aim would lead to. “Jack’s not too far off either.”

Michael smiled as he reached the net that was directly opposite the second wall, his expression turned serious as he observed his surroundings.

"There you go Michael." Ryan continued his cheery encouragement, most likely underlined with less cheery attachments. "You made it to the relative safety of the transfer wall.”

Ryan flew up to match Michael's height as he mumbled about having a better view. Michael began sweating as he turned to view the other net covered wall. Looking down he gulped seeing the height from which his very possible death may come again. Taking a shaking breath he prepared himself to jump. He pushed himself of the wall to the second one, holding out his hands to grab the other net. He grabbed ahold of the bottom foothold, barely managing to snag the bottommost hold. An arrow was fired and penetrated the skin of his hand, forcing him to lose his grip. His body landed with a loud thud and cracking of bones.

Michael awoke this time less fired up then he did last time. Now it was more bored irritation. "No one is ever going to win if we keep shooting each other."

"Alright Kerry, no shooting anyone at the transition wall." Ryan instructed.

"Got it." Kerry acknowledged.

Gavin yelled out as his hand slipped and he fell down to the ground. His feet landed softly on the ground thanks to his feather fall boots. He looked up at his competition before trying again.

"I think you guys are doing well." Ryan complimented, enjoying the show.

"Thanks? I think?" Michael raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Geoff grabbed another foothold and hoisted himself up to another section of the net. Michael snarled silently, hatred and revenge still largely present in him. He reached up and grabbed Geoff's ankle, forcing him back down. Geoff quickly regained himself and looked over to Michael who was now right beside him. Michael landed a punch right to Geoff's nose when he turned, knocking him off the net. He grabbed another foothold on the way down, saving himself.

"Michael taking back his ladder." Ryan laughed. “And making another strong run up the side."

Michael looked up, the transfer wall hovering right above his head. He smiled as hope filled him. "I'm in the safe zone now right Ryan?" He asked.

"Yup, I'll call it now you are officially in the safe zone." Ryan declared. Jack falling was seen in the corner of his eye. Jack caught himself right above Gavin, accidentally kicking Gavin in the face.

Michael turned around once again, more confident in his victory this attempt. Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts, he braced himself. He pushed himself of the wall and reached out for the mirrored net. Michael let out a gasp as his foot tripped on the net he leapt from. Even if he could reached it, the net was to far from him now. He looked down to see the ground approaching rapidly. He distantly hearing the familiar cracking of bones as he hit the ground and a scream of agony leaving his mouth. He moaned in pain as his body trembled. He questioned how he survived the fall and wished he had died instead, the numb pain was a lot more desirable then this overbearing one.

Ryan's laughter could be heard clearly still. "You see, Michael, that I can't protect you from.”

Michael didn't have to look to know that the sadistic smile Ryan was becoming infamous for was currently plastered on his face. Groaning, Michael tried to stand and cried out in pain as he was forced back down, his body screaming at him to rest.

"Jack is now at the safe transfer zone." Ryan narrated, his attention turning to his new entertainment.

Gavin could be heard yelling in panic as he slipped. Michael looked up at his fellow competitors and how far they had gotten. Forcing himself back onto his feet despite his bodies protests, his determination overpowering everything else. He followed the same route he had before since it had proved to be successful. With haste he climbed back up to the transfer zone, passing Jack who had slipped and been knocked down aways. Ryan stared at the broken man, impressed by him.

Geoff looked up at Michael in disbelief that the man had climbed so high, so well and so injured. Despite his awe at the other man’s endurance, he still aimed and fired. Without any further ado, the arrow was loosed. Michael fell, too far gone, writhing in pain, to care that he’d been taken down again.

Michael sat back up in his bed again slowly, the dull pain was growing worse each time he died. He put his forever respawning headset on again. "Well then. There's Geoff murdering me in the safe zone." Michael spat, clearly beyond just angry.

"Oh I'm sorry. Were you in the safe zone?" Geoff apologized, though his tone suggested apathy.

"To be fair, I did only said that _Kerry_ shouldn't shoot there. I suppose you could, uh, well, why don't we call it a safe zone for everybody at the level aligned with the wall." Ryan held his chin in thought as he floated.

"Oh come on Ryan, you know people don't like when you change the rules." Ray criticized.

"I'm the Mad King. I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want." Ryan spoke loud and clear, his voice filled with authority. "Rules are whatever I say they are." His voice shifted, sounding like he was lost in pleasant thought.

The group climbed silently climbed, not wanting to provoke anything. Ray climbed further as he got the hang of keeping a good grip and finding pathways.

"There you go, Ray!" Ryan encouraged, despite the man's earlier comment.

Michael yelled out in pain as he meet death by arrow again. Geoff smirked: his aim was improving. "This is fun." Geoff whispered, Ryan's sadistic nature infecting him.

"Gavin, are those boots helping at all?" Ray asked, looking down at the man.

"Well, they protect my ankles when I fall." Gavin answered right before slipping again.

"Geoff, are you enjoying your own game down there?" Ryan looked back down at Geoff.

"Yeah." Geoff confirmed with laughter in his voice.

"Are there any more bows left?" Jack asked no one specifically.

"It looks like there are no more arrows or bows." Ryan answered, peering down at the chest.

Michael walked past Ryan as the King stood back where he had been standing to view the competition. He watched Michael with interest as the man approached Geoff. Geoff backed up into a small hole in the hill trying to get away from the furious looking man. Michael landed a punch on Geoff's nose again, knocking the man into the dirt wall behind him. Another punch to his stomach forced Geoff's breath out of him. Michael gave the man no time to recover as his fist met his chin. As Michael continued to beat into him, Geoff gripped an arrow and stabbed Michael in the stomach. Michael coughed and stepped back, steadying himself. Geoff stood again, bloody and bruised. He pulled out another arrow as Michael charged at him again, he jammed it in as far as he could into Michael's heart. Michael continued to cough, blood stained his clothing.

Ryan’s ‘amused announcer’ persona infected his voice. “Well there, Michael. How did that work out for you?”

Michael's dead body collapsed onto the ground, fading as he responded back at home. Geoff leaned on the wall behind him for balance. He coughed up some blood onto his clothing and gripped his sore stomach. Michael’s fists were made of steel.

"He's going to lose health eventually. I'm going to beat him to death and take his bow." Michael explained as he ran back to the competition ground.

"So your strategy is to just run at him with your fists? This sounds familiar." Ryan chuckled, watching Geoff retreat away from the grounds.

Jack climbed up to the end of the first net, turning to look at the second one and the drop between the two. Ryan looked back up to the few actually trying to complete the task given. "Jack's made it to the safe zone.”

Ryan flew back up to get a better look again as Jack prepared to jump. Nervousness wrecked him as hands twitched, growing sweaty. He took a deep breath and leapt, grabbing ahold of the second net. His body slammed against the wall making him gasp but his grip stayed firm.

"Oh he's onto the second wall!" Ryan applauded him.

Jack took a shaky breath and continued to climb the short distance. He grabbed ahold of the top of the wall and lifted himself up onto the thin ledge. He looked over at the noteblock, confused as to how it was staying in the air. After reminding himself that Ryan was potion expert and was probably capable of more, he turned his attention to his current situation.

"Now all you have to do is jump and hit the block" Ryan explained as he floated closer, observing the nervous wreck of a man more intently.

Jack took a deep breath as he looked at the unavoidable drop to his doom. If he didn't do this, another would and none of them looked like they were going to make it up here any time soon. Jack took a step back and then, before he could change his mind, he jumped. He hit the noteblock on his way down.

"First try!" Ryan cheered watching Jack fall.

Jack hit the ground, the final shatter of bones filled the air. Surprisingly, his fall failed to kill him, it just brutally hurt him. He cried out in agonized anguish and panted as it grew unbearable. Ryan landed back on the ground and stood above the man, watching in twisted amusement.

Geoff and Michael had managed to meet up on the net and were punching and kicking each other as best they could. Both men were weak at this point. Michael managed to grab an arrow from Geoff and stabbed him in the eye, making the man fall. Geoff had pulled an arrow right before and sliced his throat right before his grip was lost. Both men fell onto the ground, lifeless.

Ryan looked around, noting how there was more red tinted grass than natural green. Ryan looked back down at Jack's pitiful state. The man had calmed now and was struggling to stand, Kerry and the wall was being used for support.

"That was a nightmare." Jack spoke, straining to us his voice.

“I dunno why dude, but I decided that since I wasn't going to win that one then Michael wouldn't either" Geoff explained, exiting his house, whatever red haze had settled over him having dissipated.

"That's true. Everyone stopped me from winning that round." Michael spoke with no resentment, just relief. _I’d be more pissed if we had to continue_.

"Alright, back to the throne room." Ryan declared, already on his way back.

Gavin walked up to Ryan's destroyed back wall. Walking into the dirt home, he stopped by Edgar's hole, looking into the glass floor at the small pit. The pits design had been changed from just a dirt hole to checkerboard tiles covering the floor and walls. Most curious was that the hole was empty, no Edgar was present.

"What's going on here?" Gavin whispered to himself, slowly walking towards the door as he continued to stare into the hole.

"So things are looking good for the two kingless so far, the uncrowned." Ryan teased, already waiting at the throne.

Jack limped along side Gavin as they headed towards the throne, passing through the rest of Achievement City's square and through the woods. Michael was soon behind them.

"Gavin those boots look good on you." Jack complimented as Gavin started walking on a hill nearby.

The hill came to a dead stop and Gavin fell down into a hole, level to Jack. Jack looked beside him to find out the reason for Gavin's outcry. His eyes widened as he found Gavin screaming as his flesh was being burned off from the pit of lava he hand the misfortune of falling into. Gavin's distressing cries of agony were off putting enough without the view of burned of skin. Gavin was pulled into the lava's embrace and none of his body could be seen as it was all burned away. Jack and Michael stood stunned before they slowly began walking again.

"You dumb fu-" Michael swore quietly.

Jack and the others made their way into the throne room aside from the delayed Gavin. Ryan handed Jack a block of gold which he placed on his Obsidian block after thanking the king. Ryan walked back up to the throne where Geoff sat. Ryan stood in front of the man glaring at him with a smile.

"Can I help you?" His voice had turned into black acid.

"Uh, no sir. Just keeping everything tidy." Geoff nervously gave an excuse as he got off the chair, walking back down to stand with the others.

"Is anybody hungry?" Ryan asked watching his subjects.

They all denied, saying they weren't. Ryan smiled darkly as he lead them to the king's court outside the room, surrounded by walls.

"Alright, it's time for the next challenge." Ryan's malevolent expression stayed fixed on his facial features.

The group gulped, hoping there wasn't more climbing.


End file.
